. Abstract The over-arching goal of the External Research Resources & Dissemination Core (RRDC) is to continue its methodological innovation and broad service to the field of Biodemography by providing resources and expertise needed to address critical barriers to improved biodemographic research ? namely, the field?s on- going need for comprehensive information on validated protocols for collection, processing and analysis of biological specimens for use in large population survey studies. The USC/UCLA Center on Biodemography and Population Health (CBPH)?s RRDC is uniquely well-positioned to support needed development of new protocols and validation of new and existing protocols as a consequence of the clinical and laboratory infrastructure and professional expertise we have in measurement and analysis of circulating biomarkers, functional genomics/epigenetics and other indicators of health. The RRDC?s primary goals are to: (1) support methodological/technical development and innovation along with validation work to extend the breadth of biomarker and other relevant protocols for use in population-based surveys; (2) disseminate resulting information on theoretical and practical aspects of biomarker measurement to the research community; and (3) increase knowledge about functional genomics/epigenetics through workshops offered at strategic professional meetings and training and technical support for functional genomics/epigenetic analysis. Through these aims, the RRDC has made multiple, significant contributions to the field of biodemography as a whole. For the next funding period, the RRDC will extend and expand its methodological and technical innovations and its educational activities in response to the continuing need for well-validated protocols, strategic and technical support for a growing array of biomarkers, and for dissemination of that information to the broader population health research community. Building on our past success, the RRDC will pursue its aims through two ?sub-cores? ? one focusing on functional genomics/epigenetics and the second on other biomarkers more generally as well as two new proposed RRDC efforts: (i) providing cross-calibration specimens for use by studies seeking to harmonize their biomarkers with other population health studies and (ii) developing and disseminating new contextual data resources. The RRDC will also continue its various dissemination activities in collaboration with other CBPH cores, including contributions to the CBPH website and participation in CBPH presentations and meetings. Together, these sub-cores provide the unique expertise, equipment and methods needed for work on functional genomics/epigenetics while also maintaining infrastructure to support methodological and educational activities relating to a broader array of biomarkers. This dual focus allows the RRDC to maximize our ability to achieve the overarching goal of developing enhanced research resources and methods for research in biodemography and population health.